The Greeks Meet the Garde
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: What if pitta us had a daughter, and she met percy? Includes Eliza/nine, john/Sarah, six/Sam, and marina/eight pairings and percy/annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies or Percy Jackson, but I do own this incarnation on number 11 and her cêpan, and a demigod that appears much later, you won't recognize her. BK will be present in the sequel.**

Percy

I am standing on 115th street in Manhattan on April 11th 2014, it's a normal day, I look like a normal kid, and everything is normal.

Then I feel a body slam into me.

"Hey" I snap.

"Sorry" Says a girl, she looks about 16 or 17.

She seems distant, she's looking behind her as if the devil is gonna come out and choke her or something.

Then she grabs my arm and pulls me into the alley behind me. This is when I get my first real look at her. She is covered in a thick black ash. I can just see her light brown hair though the ash. She is turned the other way so I can't see her face.

Then I hear them

Large footsteps. Like large guys wearing large rubber boots.

The question starts to formulate in my mind, and just as I'm about to ask she slaps her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up" She whispers angrily.

The footsteps start to fade away. Then I get an even better look when she turns her head. Her lips are a very dull pink and her eyes are piercing blue. I feel like she could rip my head off with ease if she wanted to. She is also holding a sword that looks to be made of iron or steel. Now I'm scared.

"They were monsters." She says as she polishes her sword.

"Wait, what?" I ask in response.

"You wanted to know what they were, they were monsters." She explains, still polishing her sword.

She knew exactly what I was thinking. That's really odd.

"Who are you?" I question.

"My name is Eliza."

**sorry this chapter was so short, I promise that in the next one some of the other garde members will be present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

Percy

I think she's a demigod.

Im following her around, she keeps looking over her shoulder. She acts as if she expects someone to be following her around. Its a little scary honestly.

I walk up to her.

"Hello, Eliza" I say.

She jumps and whirls around.

"Hi, sorry, what was your name?" She asks.

"Percy" I respond.

"Sorry, yes." She says.

"Where do you live?" I question.

"I kind of live on the street." She whispers.

"Sorry I asked" I apologize.

She is lying. I'm positive.

Eliza

There is a guy following me around. I don't know who he is, or what he's doing, but he is asking me all these questions, and thinking even more of them.

"I'm 18." I say.

"What?"

"You wanted to know, I'm 18." I explain.

John would call me a show off. But he's isn't Henri. He can't tell me what to do. Maybe he's like my little brother, but he still isn't Henri or...or Camila.

Anyway, he looks surprised, I guess no one has ever read his mind before. Then again, I don't blame him.

"Look," I start, "I have somewhere to be."

"Can you do me a favor?" He asks.

Uh-oh

"Can you come to camp. You need to talk to our director." He explains in his question.

I'm about to say no, but then I think _What if he is, or the director knows one of the others? _

"Okay, I'll go with you."

**Sorry I didn't keep my promises. But I will next time I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise that Nine and John are in this chapter.** **Plus I do not own anything that you recognize.**

John

It's been three-hours since Eliza left the pent-house due to the feeling one of her legacies gave her. She isn't back yet. Death isn't a possibility, I would have gotten a scar. If she had been captured she would have sent a distress call. So I don't know what to think. Maybe Nine has an idea.

"Nine?" I shout.

"Yeah Four?" He shouts back.

"Do you know where Eliza is?" I ask as I shout.

"Why would I know?" He says running into my room.

"Cause she's your girlfriend." I say simply.

"Well, she's your sister/best friend." He yells back.

"You know what, let's just look at the f**king tablet" I insist.

He pulls it out of his jacket, why he keeps it there, I don't know.

He begins to stare at it.

"The closest dot is in Brooklyn or Queens, on the way to Long Island or somewhere in that area." He explains.

Okay, she usually tells me when she goes places. Maybe she changed her mind about where she was going.

Eliza

I am an idiot.

When Percy said he was taking me to camp, I should have considered what he meant by camp. So now I'm in some stupid summer camp in long island, and I doubt he is, or knows, any of the others.

He is leading me up a hill with a large pine tree at the top. Around the base of the pine tree is a large leather bean bag chair. It starts looking fuzzy, then when it clears it's not a beanbag chair any more.

It's a dragon.

"Is that..." I begin

"Yes, it's a dragon." He responds.

He has a smug look on his face.

I know I shouldn't be here, so I turn around and get ready to run. Percy grabs my arm and as he does that, Sêtrakus decides he wants to screw with my head.

All I can see is rubble, and a body. Nine.

He is breathing. I sigh with relief. But then I see a large figure on the horizon. Sêtrakus Ra.

He walks to Nine's unprotected limp body.

"No!" I shout as he lifts up a large sword.

I am being held back. Some force is stopping me from charging in front of Nine.

"Leave Nine alone! You know you want me more!" I yell, trying to reason.

He ignores me.

"Stop!" I shout at my top voice.

At the last second he whirls around and plunges his sword into the top of my head.

My lifeless body falls to the floor.

I see Sêtrakus standing in front of me, holding Nine's throat in his right hand.

This time he is not breathing.

"You cannot prevent this." He snarls at me.

I just feel horror creeping through my body. I can't hold it at bay.

Percy

When I grab Eliza she starts screaming and crying.

"Nine!"

"Leave Nine alone!"

"You want me more!"

Then she falls to the ground as if someone has struck her.

"Help!" I shout.

"I need help!" I shout louder.

Annabeth comes running and helps me pick Eliza up by her arms and legs. We carry her towards the infirmary.

What the hell just happened?

**This time I kept my promise! In case it isn't obvious, Nine is Eliza's boyfriend and this takes place around the time when Nine and John were in Chicago alone, except this takes place in New York.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Nine

Something in me shifts, I can only think of one thing that could have caused it.

_Eliza_

I run into the living room of my penthouse.

"John!"

"What do you want Nine?" He demands.

"I think somethings wrong with Eliza!" I say, trying to communicate my sense of urgency.

"Get the tablet." He orders.

We take the private elevator to the lobby of our building. To be more precise The Empire State Building, and hop in my red sports car. John is giving me directions as I drive as fast as I can.

**2 hours later...**

Eliza

I wake up to Percy's face hanging over me.

"You're awake." He states.

"Really? I couldn't tell" I say sarcastically.

"Get up" He commands.

I obey. I'm not gonna kill anyone just yet.

He leads me through a field full of strawberries, I see goat people playing pipes and four girls raising their arms to the sky as if commanding the plants to grow. Well, it's working. He leads me up another hill and into a large blue house.

"Welcome to the big house." He announces.

We walk into a room where an elderly man is sitting in a wheelchair next to a girl about Percy's age. She has blonde hair and grey eyes.

Wait a minute, grey eyes?

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She says with a smile on her face.

"And I'm Chiron." The elderly man announces.

"I'm Eliza." I introduce.

"We are here to discuss what happened when you... blacked out." Chiron explains.

"You were crying the number nine in your sleep. What did that mean?" Percy questions.

"None of your business." I state.

"Please, let us help you." Chiron seems to beg.

"You wouldn't be able to help me even if I did tell you!" I shout.

"Let me talk." Annabeth tells Chiron.

"Just fuck off!" I yell at Annabeth.

"Please..." Percy doesn't get the chance to finish.

"I have my own life, and I am pretty damn good at defending myself!" I say slightly quieter.

Then I hear him.

"Eliza?! Are you there?!" Nine's voice calls out.

I bolt up.

"Stanley!" I shout back. I don't care if we're inside I just want him to hear me.

"Eliza!" He calls back.

I run out the door. Up the big hill before Annabeth and Percy can even get up.

I scan the bottom of the hill and see him standing there. Grinning.

I speed down the hill stopping just before I knock into him.

"Hey beautiful." He says, still grinning.

I grab his hand and pull him close to me. I keep pulling him closer and closer until our lips meet.

And that's the highlight of my day.

Percy

Annabeth and I run as fast as we can, when we finally reach the top of the hill I see Eliza walking away holding hands with some guy.

"Hey!" I yell after her.

She completely ignores me.

"Hey Eleven!" I shout.

Oops, I meant to say Eliza. I wish I knew when people didn't want to talk to me.

She freezes. The guy standing next to her appears to ask her something, she shakes her head.

She slowly turns to face me. She reaches for something at her side I can't see. She pulls out her iron sword.

Oh, shit.

I grab Annabeth's hand as if to pull her away if I run away.

But she'd probably catch us.

She runs over to us still holding her sword in her right hand.

"How did you know my real name?" She shouts.

"Wait,what" Annabeth whispers.

"He called me 'Eleven', How did you know my real name!?" She shouts again.

I think I'll go deaf if she shouts again.

"You're name is Eleven?" I whisper.

She looks puzzled as if she's trying to figure something out.

"You said the things chasing you were monsters." I state.

She nods.

"I believe you are a demigod."

"I am not a demigod." She says simply.

"How would you know?" Annabeth asks.

"I know exactly who my parents are, and they are not greek gods." She explains.

"Who are your parents then?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything, I feel like we just moved into territory that is off-limits.

The guy sucks in his breath, as if he expects something bad to happen.

Eliza turns around and the guy looks relieved. He takes her hand and they continue walking back to the sports car on the side of the high-way.

Eliza

As Nine and I walk away I feel a hand grab my shoulder violently.

"Tell me who your parents are." Percy demands aggressively.

I can feel my severe PTSD activate and I grab my sword. I whirl around and the tip slits Percy's throat.

Oh Shit.

**Cliffhanger! Thank you to anyone who is reading this story. I have worked hard on it and I appreciate your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The name of this chapter won't make sense until the end, but I promise that Sarah is in this chapter. I own nothing that you recognize.**

Annabeth

I watch as Eliza slits Percy's throat with the tip of her sword.

She stays completely calm and bends down to him. She presses her hands to the wound on his neck.

"I'll get an Apollo healer!" I state as I turn to run back to camp.

"No need blondie. Eliza's got it covered." Stanley says smugly.

"He's going to die" I state frantically.

"No he's not." Eliza says as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

Is she used to healing these kinds of injuries? Can she do it without help or supplies?

She's whispering in Percy's ear.

"Percy, this is going to hurt, a lot, but if I don't do this you'll die, so bear with me."

She presses her hands against his neck harder. He begins to shake violently, as if he's having a seizure.

"Stay calm Percy, almost done." She encourages him.

I see the bloodflow stop, Eliza removes her hands from his neck, there's no wound or anything.

"What.." I start.

"You're lucky I didn't just let him die, so don't ask me any questions." She yells at me.

"Sorry, I meant 'Thank you.'" I correct myself.

"Don't tell anyone about this, or you raise our chances of dying by a lot."

She whirls around and takes Stanely's hand. He gives her a loving look and they continue to walk away.

John

Seriously?

Eliza has overreacted before, but usually no one gets hurt.

damn her sword skills.

I could try taking it away from her, but that could have three results.

She telekinetically takes it back, her telekinesis is stronger than mine.

She just uses her legacies instead.

Or mogs attack while I have the sword and she isn't ready.

Better not then.

Whenever I see Eliza and Nine holding hands I think about Sarah and our relationship, and I think about what Walker said. Out west.

Out West.

Sarah

At the moment my life is shit.

I honestly believe the only thing that could make it better would be seeing John, the real John, not that bastard Sêtrakus Ra.

I hear the lock on my cel door click. I feel fear course through my veins. _What if it's Sêtrakus. _That's the only thing going through my head.

The door opens and, to my surprise, there's no one there.

Then I think of Six.

"_Six, Six is that you." _I whisper.

"What is Six?" A male voice asks.

He becomes visible holding a new york yankees baseball cap as if he's taken it off his head. He's muttering something about stealing and someone named Annabeth.

"You're definitely not Thalia." He says.

"My name is Sarah."

"You can come with me anyway." He says calmly.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Charles Beckendorf."

**Sorry for the stupid plot of this chapter, and the bad writing. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I am always open to constructive ****criticism so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was just waiting for the Revenge of seven to come out and in it I'm hoping for a Nine/Marina pairing because Eight is dead. **

**Anyway, enjoy Eliza's backstory!**

Eliza

I wasn't trying to hurt Percy, no matter how much of a nosy bastard he was being. He should have known better than to grab me like that, he knew I had a sword and that I knew how to use it.

Luckily I developed the healing legacy a while ago, so it is fully developed. My other legacies are: Flight, mind reading, telepathy, mog tracking, and super-speed. And telekinesis of course.

The stupid thing was that my first legacy decided to develop just twelve hours after Camila died. I wish I had known that Nine and his cêpan were in The Empire State Building. It would have made my life so much easier, but then I never would have met John...

Anyway I wish I could go back and tell myself to listen to Camila.

Everyday I wish I could. Every day.

-Flashback Starts-

That day was the 111 day of school. I sat lazily through my classes, thinking about my father and his intentions for me. The safety charm he put over me so that I can only be killed by the blade of Sêtrakus Ra. Until we went out to recess.

As usual I spent it leaning against the wall of the school, staring at the sky looking for any sign of mogs. I saw a tiny black dot in the sky, so far away that no human would be able to see it.

But I could.

At first I thought it was a ridiculously high-flying helicopter but it started becoming bigger, as if it was coming towards me. That's when I realized that it was a mog ship.

I sprinted through the fence on the playground and ran the other way. Towards my apartment. I ran the full mile in 2 minutes, but even that wasn't fast enough. I ran up the stairs to the 9th floor of our building. I heard loud voices coming from the apartment.

"Where is she! Where is Number Eleven!" A booming voice that could only belong to a mog screamed.

"I won't tell you..." The much quieter voice of Camila came next. Almost a whisper.

I opened the door a crack, just enough to see inside.

The mog who had screamed was holding Camila by the throat. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing and I was relieved.

"Pick now, loric, die or tell me where she is!" He raised his sword as if to push it through her chest.

"Fuck you." Camila spat.

The mog didn't like this response. He pushed the sword through her. The rhythmic movement of her chest ceased.

"No!" I called and immediately regretted it.

The mog turned, dropping her body. I decided I didn't care if they caught me. They couldn't kill me.

So I ran in there and kneeled next to Camila's body.

"I love you Eliza." She whispered, finally opening her eyes to look at me.

"I love you too Camila... Mom" I picked up her hand and squeezed it. Until her eyes shut.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. The huge mog behind me swung his sword at my neck, intending to cut my head off, but instead it was his own head that came flying off.

More mogs streamed in, one of them tried to clip me in the back of the head, but he fell unconscious instead.

One of them pulled a blindfold over my eyes and bound my hands. The next time I could see was in a Mogadorian prison cel. After about 10 hours my flight legacy came, and just 12 hours after that my telekinesis came.

Thanks a lot Dad.

-Flashback ends-

Now Henri is dead too. I've lost one more parent of any other Garde member who has lost their cêpan.

Life really sucks sometimes.

**Thank you guys for reading! Thank you to the reviewers, the followers, the people who fav this, and the readers! I love you!**

**-Number Eleven is my OC**


End file.
